looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaser on the Rocks
Chaser on the Rocks is a 1965 Merrie Melodies short directed by Rudy Larriva. Plot Wile E. Coyote is chasing Road Runner. Road Runner zooms off, and Wile stops. He looks up at the sun, and Road Runner enters and does the same. The hot sun continues to beam down on them, and Road Runner zooms away again. The Coyote sees Road Runner in an oasis and jumps in. The oasis turns out to be a mirage, and Wile falls between two cliffs. After landing, he sees another oasis, but he thinks that this one is a mirage as well. It turns out that that oasis was real, as Wile falls in. As he sinks, Wile holds up one hand and counts to three on his fingers as he goes under. 1. Wile paints a TNT stick to look like a glass of lemonade. He puts a straw and a lemon slice in it as well. Road Runner approaches and drinks the "lemonade". Wile E. presses on the detonator, but nothing happens. Wile takes the "lemonade" and starts to drink it when it explodes! 2. A sign says "FREE BIRD BATH". Wile E. is setting up the birdbath. Road Runner approaches, and Wile E. climbs up on a diving board attached to a rock above the birdbath. Road Runner reads the sign and jumps into the birdbath. Wile jumps off the diving board, hoping to catch the Road Runner. Road Runner jumps out of the birdbath, and Wile gets stuck in it. After this, Wile falls off a cliff. While falling, he gets out of the birdbath, and after he lands, it lands on him. 3. Wile sees an emergency fire hose, which he tries to use to get a drink. He hardly gets any water from it at first, but Road Runner turns it on maximum. The hose gets out of control, sending the Coyote flying! He sticks his finger in the nozzle, but it gets stuck. The water pressure pops it out and sends him falling off a cliff. 4. Finally, Wile sets up a "DETOUR" sign pointing to a tunnel with a cannon at the end. He hears Road Runner approaching, and enters the tunnel. Road Runner enters the tunnel, and Wile sees him. He fires the cannon, and the cannonball misses Road Runner and hits a rope which sends the cannonball back through the tunnel. Wile enters the tunnel to see what happened, and he (possibly) ends up swallowing the cannonball. He enters the cannon, and Road Runner fires it. Wile E. goes through the tunnel, hits the rope, goes back through the tunnel and into the cannon, which Road Runner fires again. Availability * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship * On ABC, the dynamite drink sequence (gag number one) was cut. * There has been a long-standing rumor that the original ending to this short depicted the Road Runner firing Wile E. Coyote from a cannon into the sun, and that the ending was cut when the cartoon was brought over to television. According to storyboard and script information found by animation historian Jerry Beck, rumors of the "Wile E. Coyote gets shot into the sun" ending were proven to be false.Cartoon Research: Warner Bros. Cartoons http://cartoonresearch.com/index.php/warner-bros-cartoons/ Notes * Strangely the Lobby Card for this short doesn't depict anything from this short, rather, it depicts a scene from "Shot and Bothered" Gallery Chaser On The Rocks SS 1.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 2.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 3.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 4.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 5.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 6.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 7.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 8.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 9.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 10.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 11.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 12.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 13.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 14.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 15.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 16.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 17.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 18.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 19.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 20.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 21.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 22.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 23.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 24.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 25.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 26.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 27.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 28.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 29.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 30.jpg Chaser On The Rocks SS 31.jpg Rocks2.jpg Rocks1.jpg Rock7.jpg Rock3.jpg Chaser.jpg TV Title Cards lt chaser on the rocks tbbs.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' References Category:1965 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Format Films Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons directed by Rudy Larriva Category:Cartoons written by Tom Dagenais Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Cartoons with film editing by Joe Siracusa Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons animated by Hank Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Anthony Rizzo Category:Cartoons with layouts by Don Sheppard Category:Cartoons with no dialogue